


Cosplay Party!

by GhostClimber



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cosplay, Cringe, F/M, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostClimber/pseuds/GhostClimber
Summary: Reborn grew up.Does he still like to cosplay?
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Uni | Yuni
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Cosplay Party!

Tsuna came out of his office, screaming.

Gokudera arrived, his ring on his finger and Box Heiki at hand: -JUUDAIME! What's happening? Intruders? A horse head? The police? A spider on the ceiling?

-My eyeballs are bleeding...- was all that Tsuna was able to answer, then he fell on the ground, cuddled himself in a fetal position, with his knees against his chest, and cradled himself.

-Yo, Gokudera! What's happening? Tsuna, are you alright?- Yamamoto asked, attracted by the screams.

Gokudera produced three dynamite pieces out of nowhere; even in his alert state, Yamamoto asked himself where did they came from, since his tailored suit wasn't deformed in the slightest.

-I don't know. The Tenth came out of the office screaming, and now...- Yamamoto turned serious. His eyes sparkled in determination.

-I heard an extreme scream, what happened?- Ryohei asked, running there from the gym, soaking with sweat.

-There's something in Tsuna's office.- Yamamoto explained, taking out his sword, -We're getting in.

-At three.- Gokudera said, a hand on the knob, -One... two... three!

-FIGHT!- Ryohei added, entering the room first.

  
  


-Oh, shit.- Gokudera muttered.

-It's extremely disturbing.- Ryohei said, his eyes wide open and the trauma all over his face.

Yamamoto's sword fell, causing Reborn to spin on the only foot he had on the floor.

-OW!- Gokudera growled, covering his eyes with an arm.

-What's up?- Reborn asked, as if it was nothing.

-What's happening?- Dino Cavallone asked; knowing nothing, he came into the room, with one hand occupied by a security glass for children, in plastic, filled with fruit juice. He glanced at Reborn and laughed: -You'll never lose your passion for cosplaying, don't you?- Reborn slightly smirked. After all, that was a special day.

-AGH!- Gokudera whined, -How can you keep calm?

-Ch.- Reborn said, turning on himself in a slow pirouette on an only foot. Ryohei tried to focus on the pair of white little wings that were decorating the hitman's back, on that and nothing else.

-Please cut my eyes out.- Yamamoto whispered.

-Oh, come on! I'm sure you've already seen this cosplay!- Dino said, then he drank a sip of juice. Lambo peered inside the office and asked: -Yare, yare... is everything alright?- for once, when he started bawling his eyes out, Gokudera didn't blame him. More, he had the strong temptation to throw himself on the floor beside him and keep him company.

-That was ten years ago, a lot of things changed!- Yamamoto whined.

-Today is an important day.- Reborn said calmly, -Today, unbelievingly, DameTsuna will announce his wedding. Even if I just can't understand how is Yuni able to stand him. It is completely illogic, to me.

-YOU KNOW WHAT SOUNDS ILLOGICAL TO ME?!- Gokudera yelled, -HOW CAN AN ADULT MAN THINK THAT IT'S ALRIGHT TO COMPLETELY UNDRESS TO COSPLAY CUPID!

[Are you sure you want to see him?](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img924/6435/Koa693.jpg)


End file.
